As cores do céu
by MeninaAzul
Summary: Ambição, amizade e uma flor.


****Bem, já algum tempo em que eu venho querendo escrever uma história Helga/Salazar, mas estava sem isnpiração até ouvir The enemy do Mumford & Sons, eu aconselho a vocês ouvirem, é linda e tem muito a ver com a fic.

Espero que gostem.

**As cores do céu. **

_por Menina Azul_

* * *

_" - Beija-me e não me deixes ver os teus olhos! Perdoo-te o mal que me fizeste. Eu amo quem me mata. Mas...como poderei perdoar quem te mata?"_ O morro dos ventos uivantes, p. 140

Helga acordara no meio da noite com o coração palpitando irregularmente e as mãos trêmulas, a voz um pouco apavorada de Rowena lhe chamando era abafada pelos trovões que deslizavam pelo céu em uma dança violenta. Quando abriu a porta, sentiu suas pernas amolecerem e seu estômago revirar, Rowena estava com as vestes molhadas e os olhos aflitos, tentava dar suporte ao homem ferido que era muito mais alto e forte que ela mesma. Helga ajudou a outra bruxa a leva-lo para dentro e deitá-lo na cama, o homem respirava ainda, mas estava inconsciente.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou à morena com um desespero mal contido na voz. Rowena parecia estar em transe, mais preocupada com o estado do ferido do que em dar explicações à Helga.

-Não há tempo, por favor. –suplicou aflita à amiga. –Talvez uma de suas plantas possa ajudá-lo...isso é magia negra. –sussurrou com a voz entrecortada.

O homem tinha fendas abertas por todo seu tórax, o sangue cobrira sua camisa branca inteira, Helga respirou profundamente tentando se concentrar, cobriu os ferimentos com algumas folhas de um tom de verde intenso, apertou a varinha entre os dedos trêmulos e proferiu alguns feitiços de cicatrização e contra Arte das Trevas. Quando terminara, ele ainda permanecia desacordado e pálido mais do que de costume, Helga trocou as vestes ensanguentadas do homem, por roupas limpas e secas. Foi quando Rowena levantou-se da cadeira, que a jovem Hufflepuff lembrou-se da presença da bruxa, virou-se para encará-la de uma forma questionadora.

-Eles brigaram novamente, Helga. –começou a mulher retraindo-se . –Você sabe os motivos. Mas dessa vez, foram longe demais, eu temia tanto por isso. –confessou com os olhos lacrimejantes.

-Não! Não! Godric nunca faria isso com Salazar, nunca. –voltou a fitar o bruxo deitado em sua cama. Godric era seu melhor amigo, o homem mais honrado e bondoso que conhecia, apesar de todas as desavenças, ele nunca machucaria Salazar daquela forma, foram como irmãos um dia.

-Eles discutiram, Salazar foi o primeiro a ataca-lo, houve um duelo, eles ficaram cegos de ressentimento. –"_Não, estavam cegos de amor", corrigiu mentalmente Helga.__-_Eu proferi um feitiço de proteção entre os dois, antes que se matassem. Salazar aparentava estar bem quando saiu do salão, mas quando o encontrei depois nas masmorras, ele estava desse jeito, com a varinha em mãos, não é a primeira vez que o encontro ferido. Ele está tramando algo, algo que o está matando aos poucos, passa dias dentro daquela masmorra, quando entrei naquele lugar, aquilo cheirava a morte, Helga. –estremeceu às lembranças, Rowena deslizou cansada para os braços da amiga, quando esta se aproximou tentando ampará-la e tranquilizá-la.

-Você é a bruxa mais forte e determinada que eu conheço, Rowena, não pode entrar nos jogos de Salazar, é isso que ele deseja, quer que você enlouqueça já que não o ama. –Helga fez uma breve pausa, fitando a mulher nos olhos. –Ou talvez você ame? Está tão preocupada com ele, talvez...

-Não, eu amo Godric incondicionalmente. –interrompeu a mulher em um tom solene. –Mas às vezes acho que toda essa brutalidade e maldade existente em Salazar provêm do amor que um dia tivemos um pelo o outro. Acha que ele faz isso por mim, Helga? Não, ele não me ama mais, é apenas um jogo de poder e ambições, é tudo que importa a ele agora, trata-se de deixar bem claro aos outros que ele pode conseguir tudo que almeja. Poder, poder, poder. –disse com os olhos fixos em Salazar, lançou a ele uma breve despedida silenciosa. –Godric deve estar preocupado, obrigada minha grande amiga. –sussurrou ternamente a outra bruxa.

Helga sentiu-se aflita por estar novamente a sós com aquele homem, mesmo estando ele desacordado, Salazar parecia estar alucinando de febre, o corpo tremia em espasmos e seus lábios sussurravam coisas desconexas.

-Não morra.-sussurrou, estava tão perto dele, podia sentir sua respiração lenta e o calor que seus lábios emanavam, se virasse o rosto, seus lábios encontrariam os dele.

-Rowena...-ele sussurrou alucinando, Helga se afastou encolhendo os ombros em tristeza e desapontamento, aquele homem amaria Rowena Ravenclaw para o resto de sua vida insana, talvez até pela a eternidade.

Tudo que ocorrera até ali, veio à mente da bruxa em dolorosas lembranças.

Podia lembrar-se do dia em que conhecera Salazar, os olhos esmeraldas fitando-a em divertimento irônico por sua gentileza e "extrema bondade", como ele sempre fazia questão de citar.

Ao contrário do que ele esperava, Helga não se afastara dele ou o maltratara, ela era paciente para espera-lo ter confiança para se aproximar. Paciência e confiança eram duas coisas presentes no relacionamento dos dois, ela gostava de quando caminhavam pela floresta sem objetivo algum, eram em momentos assim que ela conseguia retirar dele risadas sem qualquer conotação sarcástica. A aproximação acontecera de modo natural, Salazar não era gentil como Godric, mas apesar de toda a arrogância, ela via nele a racionalidade que muitas vezes não usava por ser tão sensitiva e emotiva.

-Sabe de uma coisa, Helga? Rowena é inteligente e Godric é corajoso e honrado, mas você é a magia em seu estado mais puro. –dissera a ela, quando Helga confessara a ele se sentir inferior, sem qualidades significativas.

Com o tempo, Rowena e Godric aproximavam-se cada vez mais, e Salazar tornava-se cada vez mais cruel e amargo, porém, quando ele pedira a Helga para ajudá-lo a colher a mais bela flor da floresta para Rowena, ela o ajudou de bom grado.

-Veja esta flor, sua cor muda de acordo com a cor do céu, desde o azul intenso até as cores quentes do pôr-do-sol.- disse a ele simpática, Salazar fitara a delicada flor com tanta atenção e cautela que a jovem se pôs a rir continuamente, o rapaz arrancara a bela flor entre os galhos. Os olhos de Helga arregalaram-se em surpresa quando o viu oferecer um pequeno ramo a ela.

-Vou encontrar uma tão bela como essa para Rowena, mas esta flor pertence a você. –disse sereno. –Veja as pétalas, estão da cor do pôr-do-sol, pode-se ver as cores quentes ,como você disse, é tão contagiante quanto você e repare no amarelo intenso. –disse apontando para o centro da flor. –São exatamente da cor do seu cabelo. –explicou a ela. Helga sentiu-se corar totalmente, seus olhos pareciam não poderem suportar as pequenas lágrimas que brotavam, ela abaixou os olhos para que Salazar não percebesse, este por fim, alheio aos sentimentos dela, voltou a procura pela flor ideal de Rowena. O céu nunca parecera tão belo e infinito para Helga como naquela tarde.

A ira de Salazar Slytherin chegara a seu ápice quando Godric e Rowena decidiram oficializar o que sentiam um pelo outro logo após a construção de Hogwarts, por vezes, Helga ouvia o bruxo arremessando objetos contra as frias paredes das masmorras, quando adentrou o local estremeceu ao ver o caos estabelecido ali, acima de tudo, o desconforto ao sentir o verde intenso dos olhos dele a fitarem em fúria.

-Saia, Helga! –exigiu com a voz dura, as mãos dele tremiam. Helga fez menção de se aproximar, mas ele se afastou aflito. –VÁ EMBORA! ME DEIXE SOZINHO!- esbravejou, a mulher não podia negar que estava assustada, mas nada parecia importante, além da dor de Salazar, ela desejou poder dividi-la com ele, amenizar seu ódio e ressentimento, queria ampará-lo.

-Me deixe ajuda-lo. –sussurrou afita. Salazar soltou uma risada aguda e nervosa.

-Me ajudar? COMO VOCÊ PODE ME AJUDAR?-agarrou-a pelos braços com uma força brutal, Helga tentou se afastar, mas a luta que se prosseguia foi em vão. Ele a encarava com um olhar de divertimento. –Você já amou alguém, Helga? –riu da expressão de aborrecimento que fez. –É claro que não, Helga Huffepuff, é tão bondosa e leal aos seus amigos.- seus olhos voltaram a escurecer. –Você nunca amou alguém, não sabe o que é sentir isso, não sabe o quão poderoso é, não pode me ajudar, me julgar ou se colocar em meu lugar! –finalizou asperamente, algumas lágrimas deslizaram pelo rosto da jovem, Salazar limpou-as carinhosamente. –Não sabe o que é amar, sua tolinha. –sussurrou mais calmo.

-Não me diga o que eu sei. -ela o empurrou bruscamente. –Você não me conhece, é um grande estúpido, arrogante! EU SEI O QUE É O AMOR! –e infelizmente sabia, da pior forma possível, da forma mais doce e agonizante, ela sabia como era amar alguém que não merecia seu afeto.

-Mentirosa. –acusou-a estreitando os olhos, seu humor negro voltara e ele ria venenosamente. –Aposto que nem mesmo sabe o que é um beijo. Você sabe, minha querida Helga? Já provou os lábios de alguém? –perguntava atormentando-a, a mulher desviou o rosto, ignorando-o. Salazar a forçou a encara-lo novamente, o aperto em seu braço ficou mais suave à medida que ele aproximava seu corpo do dela, correu os dedos por seus braços em um carinho discreto, colou sua testa na dela, satisfeito com o coração da jovem batendo rápido contra seu peito. Uma de suas mãos correu para a nuca da bruxa puxando-a para mais perto, Helga podia sentir o hálito dele contra sua face, era uma mistura de menta e vinho, ele parecia desejar fazê-la enlouquecer, roçou os lábios nos dela lentamente, a bruxa fechou os olhos ao sentir ele pressionando sua boca contra a dela, naquele instante ele se esqueceu de toda a raiva que sentia, concentrando-se na suavidade dos lábios de Helga acariciando os seus. Ele aprofundou o beijo em um pedido silencioso com sua língua, a jovem estremeceu ao senti-lo tão intimamente, jogou os braços em torno de seu pescoço correspondendo-o com a mesma intensidade. Separam-se ofegantes, com as vestes bagunçadas e inicialmente constrangidos.

-Por que fez isso? –ela o questionou confusa e atormentada, ele apenas arrastou-se em um sorriso fácil.

-Não diga que não gostou, deveria me agradecer por tê-la beijado. –disse aproximando-se novamente, Helga sentiu-se corar furiosamente, apertou os lábios com força, sentido o gosto metálico do sangue em sua língua, quando o homem envolveu sua cintura, a jovem o empurrou enojada.

-Não me toque nunca mais, você é desprezível, Salazar. –sentiu a garganta apertar-se, a mágoa a corroía. –Eu ainda tinha esperanças de que houvesse algo de digno e humano em você. Acaba de perder sua única amiga. –disse fugindo dali o mais rápido possível.

Salazar tentara se reconciliar com ela, mandava as flores da qual ele nomeara com seu nome, porém, em vão. Quando todos se reuniam no salão, Helga dizia apenas o necessário, ele buscava desesperadamente por seus olhos, mas ela nunca o fitava diretamente. Nos meses que se seguiram, Helga viu Salazar se desgastar tentando destruir o que Rowena e Godric tinham, o homem estava sempre em ataque, fosse para colocar suas ideias sobre a raça pura em Hogwarts em prática ou para levar Godric aos seus limites.

Ela se afastara abruptamente, ele estava levando-a à loucura.

Apesar de tudo, era Salazar Slytherin que se encontrava ferido e delirando em sua cama agora, e ela estava novamente a sua disposição, cuidando de suas feridas, como sempre fizera.

-Helga, Hel-ga, Helga...-murmurava constantemente, a mulher sentou-se ao seu lado estranhamente emocionada. –Hel-ga.

A febre só havia abaixado quando o sol já estava apontando no horizonte, Salazar se recuperava aos poucos, os dias se passavam, Rowena e Godric vieram visita-lo, mas Salazar mantivera-se em silencio, ignorando-os.

Quando os dois bruxos partiram, o homem voltou a encarar Helga curiosamente, ela o fitou intimidadora.

-Como se sente? –perguntou preparando a poção que fizera para suas feridas.

-Não precisa cuidar mais de mim, as feridas já estão cicatrizadas.

-Eu não sei que tipo de feitiço é esse que você usou, aparentemente está curado, mas não sei como está por dentro, não vamos arriscar. Beba! –exigiu entregando-lhe a taça, Salazar franziu o nariz ao sentir o cheiro, mas bebeu rapidamente ao notar o olhar reprovador da mulher. –Quase se matou com esses feitiços de magia negra, não sei há quem queria ferir com isso, mas no final, foi você o atingido. –sua preocupação era visível, aquilo fez o homem sorrir.

-Achei que isso não teria importância pra você. –disse fazendo Helga revirar os olhos, ela se aproximou dele envolvendo a mão fria de Salazar nas dela, o calor que emanava o reconfortava.

-Prometa-me que não fará isso novamente. –suplicou aflita, Salazar encarou os dedos delicados e tensos dela, agarrando-se a sua mão.

-Por Merlin, senti sua falta, Helga! –murmurou entre um breve suspiro de alívio, distribuiu beijos por toda a mão dela, Helga franziu o cenho, ponderando se deveria se afastar ou deixar que ele a beijasse por tempo indeterminado. –Nunca pensei que pudesse sentir tanto sua falta, das nossas caminhadas, do seu cuidado comigo. –revelou a ela com uma sinceridade que a surpreendeu, um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre o cômodo.

-Não me magoe novamente, volte a ser aquele que um dia foi meu grande amigo. –pediu afastando suas mãos.

-Me desculpe, fui rude e quis descontar em você minha ira com Rowena e Godric aquela noite, mas entenda que sinto-me desarmado quando se trata de você. Eu consigo visualizar os pontos fracos dos outros, exceto você. Me sinto despido de qualquer munição e isso assusta-me. –os olhos dele pararam nos lábios dela, fitando-os intensamente.

-Não precisa armar-se de seu sarcasmo ou sua crueldade comigo. –respondeu tranquilizadora. Num ímpeto de irracionalidade, Helga cruzou o e espaço que os separava e o beijou, não da forma apaixonada e descuidada como na primeira vez, aquele beijo era a ânsia por tocá-lo depois de tanto tempo brigados, era o carinho e o cuidado pelo qual ela sempre teve, era paciência e confiança, como sempre fora.

Salazar puxou-a como a uma boneca, sentando-a em seu colo, Helga o ouviu arfar entre o beijo quando ela se movimentou contra seu quadril, sentiu-se corar intensamente. O homem desceu sua boca até o pescoço da jovem, lambendo e mordendo sua pele de porcelana, as mãos pareciam trabalhar ansiosamente nas amarrações do espartilho dela. Ele a deitou na cama retirando suas próprias vestes e o vestido, parecia impaciente quanto a tirar as vestes dela, quando conseguiu, parou para contemplar sua beleza, Helga cobriu os seios automaticamente, sentiu o calor em seu ventre inundá-la, quando ela correu os olhos pelo corpo do homem. Seu corpo tremia em ansiedade quando Salazar cobriu seu corpo pequeno com o dele, ele voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez, de forma intensa . A pele da mulher arrepiou-se ao senti-lo descer os lábios para seu queixo, até sua clavícula, demorou-se ali, Helga cravou as unhas nos ombros dele em surpresa e prazer quando ele tomou um de seus seios nas mãos, massageando-os lentamente, mordeu os lábios, abafando um gemido ao senti-lo sugar o outro. Salazar desceu os dedos acariciando a barriga plana da jovem, direcionando-se para sua intimidade, pressionou dois dedos ao centro dela, a mulher inconscientemente levantou seu quadril buscando por algo que nem mesmo ela sabia o que era, Salazar aumentou o ritmo fazendo com que um gemido escapasse dos lábios de Helga, o copo dela estremeceu em torpor quando alcançou o prazer, Salazar sorriu presunçosamente. Ela o empurrou, invertendo as posições, o sorriso do homem morreu em sua boca, quando ela passou os lábios por seu pescoço, descendo por seu tórax, suas unhas arranhavam as feridas fazendo-o gemer entre dor e prazer. Ele posicionou-se por cima dela novamente, e a tomou cuidadosamente para proporcionar-lhe prazer também, movimentava-se lentamente, Helga agarrou-se a ele em um pedido silencioso por mais velocidade, Salazar voltou a beijá-la enterrando-se em seu corpo com mais força, a mulher arranhou suas costas em resposta, um gemido rouco preencheu o quarto, ambos chegaram ao ápice juntos, os corpos tremiam pelo efeito as ondas de prazer.

O homem pousou a cabeça entre os seios dela, sonolento, um pequeno sorriso formou-se nos lábios da mulher, fechou os olhos acariciando os cabelos negros dele.

-Eu te amo. –foi o que ele quis confessar à ela naquele momento, mas não teve coragem, havia tanta paz naquele lugar, ele não ousou dizer nada. Ela era dele e ele era dela, ambos sabiam disso, e isso bastava.

Helga acordou com o vento gelado da manhã batendo em suas costas, avaliou seu corpo com pequenas manchas roxas no colo e nas coxas, sorriu as lembranças da noite passada, levantou-se alarmada com a ausência de Salazar, porém suas preocupações morreram assim que tocou algo aveludado em cima do travesseiro, a rosa pousava sobre o fino tecido, azul estonteante, azul da cor do céu, assim como ela se sentia.

Fora num dia como aquele, com o céu claro e límpido que os dois perceberam que um texugo jamais poderia sobreviver ao lado de uma serpente. Os boatos sobre uma câmara secreta construída por Salazar em Hogwarts começavam a espalhar-se, quando ela pedira a verdade, não houve resposta por parte dele.

-Isso não muda nada, não muda o que temos...-tentara explicar à ela com um leve nervosismo na voz, os olhos de Helga desviaram-se dos dele cobertos por decepção.

-Eu tenho alunos trouxas, mestiços, estão todos em perigo, por sua culpa. –disse desapontada. –São apenas crianças, Salazar.

-São trouxas invadindo nosso mundo! –disse ríspido. –Eles nos contaminarão, mancharão nossas casas, nossa escola. Não podemos ensiná-los, não há magia no sangue deles!

-Está louco! –constatou afastando-se, Salazar colocou-se a sua frente furioso.

-Não é loucura, são ideais, Helga! Existem sacrifícios a se fazer pelo bem comum, faço isso por todos nós.

-Está disposto a sacrificar tudo?

Ele não respondeu, abaixou os olhos e quando retornou a encará-la, havia apenas fúria. Duas pedras de um verde intenso, olhos de uma serpente sendo acuada.

-Vejo que já decidiu de que lado ficará. É uma traidora, Helga! –acusou-a antes de partir.

Salazar deixara Hogwarts naquele dia, Helga ficara sem o ver durante anos, apenas ouvia-se as notícias das coisas desprezíveis que havia feito. A mulher acreditou que nunca mais o veria. Enganara-se.

Os raios rasgavam o céu em clarões furiosos quando Helga o encontrara diante de sua porta, fraco e cansado, ela o deixou entrar confusa sobre o que deveria fazer, saudade e desprezo misturavam-se dentro dela. Não disseram nada, ele a encarava como se desejasse gravá-la em sua mente, ao contrário dela, que não conseguia olhar para o homem monstruoso que ele se tornara, e apesar de tudo, ela tinha sensação de que ele estar ali era o certo.

Salazar aproximou-se cuidadosamente, esperando pela reação da mulher, Helga não se afastou quando ele correu as mãos frias por seus braços desnudos, pequenas ondas elétricas passaram por seu corpo em ânsia por mais, o sentiu acariciar seus cabelos, descendo os dedos para o rosto delicado, demorando-se ali. Helga soltou um longo suspiro penoso, seus braços rapidamente envolveram o pescoço dele em um abraço angustiante, Salazar pareceu relaxar automaticamente a recepção dela, afundou seu nariz na curva do pescoço, inalando seu perfume floral. Se encararam por tempo indefinido, quando ela fechou o espaço entre eles, colando seus lábios em um beijo com gosto de um adeus permanente, desta vez ambos sabiam, seria para sempre.

Antes de ir embora, ele retirou das vestes uma pequena flor, delicada e negra como a noite, Helga sentiu as lágrimas reprimidas a tanto tempo deslizarem por seu rosto.

Aquela fora a última vez que vira Salazar Slytherin vivo.

* * *

Se chegou até aqui, dê sua opinião.

Até a próxima ;)


End file.
